Under The Moonligh Of His Mothers Spirit
by Pres17
Summary: *shonen-ai to yaoi* Inuyasha discovers his mother was a fox demon, who sealed her blood in him. what happens when the seal break? Kouga's trying to confess and sesshomaru is in denial. oh and allot of kagome bashing yay
1. A white lie and a wolf

**the village**

one cold evening in the hut of Keade. you could hear the wind outside. even though there was a fire to keep everyone walk it was still cold. Inuyasha shivers.

''its so fuckin cold, I feel like standing in snow!'' Inuyasha wined the one of many times that evening.

''then why don't you switch to your demon form?'' Keade asked knowing the answer.

''I am a half-breed, I can't do that, you old hag'' Inuyasha snapped at her for the question.

''oh, you really thing that?'' Keade asked with a small smile on her face. Inuyasha eyes lid up at Keade's remark. he quickly scooter closer to her.

''can I transform too?'' he asked curiously. Keade gave him a small smile and petted his head.

''Some powerful half-breeds can do it, if you try hard enough I am sure you will able to transform too'' she said.

''how!?'' he answered back.

Keade smiled at the half-demon eagerness to learn.

''first you need to see what a demon looks like in his animal form. a wolf or dog if possible. after that you need to concentrate really hard on seeing yourself in such a form. its really hard if you have to learn it alone, so it will take time. no need to rush Inuyasha dear'' she answered him looking at his.

''do you understand, Inuyasha?'' she asked making sure.

''yes, I understand I am not stupid'' he snapped back. As soon he finish talking he stormed out the door. A soft Thank you Inuyasha muttered. Keade smiled at Inuyasha and went into another room to make some herb tea for everyone in the room

''Keade, is it true?'' Kagome asked looking up at Keade with Shippo on her lap.

''what is true my child, oh that Inuyasha can transform into a demon form?'' she asked kagome making sure.

''yes, is it possible?''

''no it was a lie, I know Inuyasha would begun irritating with the mating season coming and the fact that Miroku injured himself in a fight with a demon.'' he answered with a smile. everyone laughed at Keade white lie.

''I guess we have enough time to rest then'' Shippo spoke cheerfully.

''Inuyasha is really a stupid idiot..'' kagome muttered.

* * *

**Kouga's territory**

That night Inuyasha made his way to Kouga's territory. As stupid everyone would think Inuyasha was he stayed at the border of Kouga's territory. He slept in a big tree that night, safe for demons on the ground. In the next morning, he searched for some wolfs or something that could be good to. He was careful not to leave his scent too much and he always stayed in the bushes or trees for safety. after two days he searching he found no wolf demons. Inuyasha sat in a tree with on feet dangling and the other supporting his head on. _''the hell? does that stupid wolf not patrol his borders or something? what a waste of time.'' Inuyasha growled at himself for wasting two days. "maybe I need to go further into his territory?'' Inuyasha battled himself what to do. ''I want to learn how to transform, but I need time to learn it. I don't have time for wolfs chasing me if they spot me'. damn it all. fuckin wolf- _Inuyasha mental cursing was interrupted by a sounds of growls not far from the tree he sat in. he lifted his nose to sniff the air. he grinned and jumped up in the breach. he dashed trough the forest branched to the direction of the smell. _''hell yeah, a wolf! don't you dare move!'' _

**further ahead**

''I don't smell any demon, are you sure?'' Kouga yelled pissed of at Ginra, one of his best followers.

''I am sure..'' he wined. ''I smelled it, my nose never betrays me!'' he spoke again sniffing around for the scent.

koura sighted ''well...I don't smell a demon here.'' he said pissed.

unknown to them Inuyasha was watching them from a tree. a the word was pissed on his face. but he was happy he found wolfs. _''but why Kouga? damn it!'' he yelled mentally at himself. ''I sure am glad I covers me scent up as much as possible. nice going Inuyasha!'' he complimented himself mentally._

kouga smelled the air just to make sure. his grinned. he scanned the trees for Inuyasha. _''now where are you, inu?'' _

Inuyasha saw Kouga scan the trees. he hide further behind some leaves. _''how the hell can he smell me? I covert up my scent''_

Inuyasha peeked over the leaves to stare into Kouga's blue eyes. he grinned at Inuyasha. Inuyasa ducked away. _''go away, go away, go away''_ he repeated hoping Kouga would back off this time. he reached for his sword only to be found not there. _''no! I must have forget it in my hurry here! whyyy?'' _he mentally yelled at himself.

Kouga turned to his follower. go back to the den, I want to be alone..'' Kouga ordered Ginra.

''huh? but why?'' he asked confused.

''I am tired of coming all the way here for noting, and pissed at a certain wolf that led me here for nothing..'' Kouga gave Ginra a glare.

Ginra laughed nervously ''s-sorry, I will be going.'' he ran off

after Inuyasha heard somebody run off he peeked over the leaves and saw nobody. ''yes!'' he cheered. ''wait..nooooooo, how can I learn how to transform if those stupid wolfs are gone? damn it all! stupid wolf. stupid Kouga.'' Inuyasha yelled angry at himself.

''to learn how to transform, huh?'' a voice sounded behind him. Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin. he jumped up to turn around to see Kouga with a smug smile on his face, but he did not land on the branch with one feet.

''whaa!'' he yelled as he fell backwards down. only then Inuyasha realized the tree he hide in was the mother tree of the forest. almost 10 feet tall. quiet a fall, it would hurt. just in time Kouga grabbed Inuyasha hand and pulled him close to his chest. two big arms around Inuyasha protective.

''you almost fell there, mutt face'' Kouga said with his mocking tone.

''w-w-why are you hugging me?'' Inuyasha yelled with a blush on his face trying to pry the arms off him. only to fail in Kouga's iron grip.

''don't move, the branch is too small'' Kouga ordered looking down at the blushing inu. _''he looks cute with that blush'' _Kouga though as he hugged Inuyasha closer to his chest. Inuyasha was totally stunned what Kouga was doing. he could feel his face blush. Inuyasha could feel his body relax in Kouga's hug. but his pride didn't.

''w-what now? I wanna go down!'' Inuyasha said trying to sound piss off. he looked away from Kouga. Kouga trying to think a way to let this moment last longer. he suddenly got a awesome idea. he grinned at Inuyasha. Inuyasha notice the grin. nervously he dared to ask. ''why are you grinning?''. in one swift movement Kouga picked Inuyasha up bride-style. Inuyasha gasped at this. ''what? no, let me goo!'' Inuyasha yelled angry at this position. he felt to embarrass.

''don't be such a pupp and quiet your wining'' Kouga said. still the grin on his face. Inuyasha glared at him waiting this moment to be over.

Kouga jumped down the tree and landed perfectly on the ground. he looked at Inuyasha who still was glaring at him. he grinned back.

''getting comfu there?'' he teased.

''no, it is not. now let me down!'' snapped back.

''aww, what a shame, aint doing that''

''eh? and why not?'' Inuyasha asked feeling the anger built up.

''I want to know what you're doing in my forest'' he asked curieus.

''...uhh..'' Inuyasha spoke trying to think of something. _''í need to think of something, if I tell him he will laugh at me needing a wolfs help''._

_Kouga waited for Inuyasha for a answer. _earlier in three he had hear why Inuyasha was here, but he wanted this moment to last. the touch of Inuyasha. the heath of his body to his. his blushing face. it was all for that.


	2. Kouga's transformasion

**Kouga's territory**

''I want to know what you're doing in my forest'' he asked curious.

''...uhh..'' Inuyasha spoke trying to think of something. _''í need to think of something, if I tell him he will laugh at me needing a wolfs help''._

_Kouga waited for Inuyasha for a answer. _earlier in three he had hear why Inuyasha was here, but he wanted this moment to last. the touch of Inuyasha. the heath of his body to his. his blushing face. it was all for that.

''I need some herbs..'' Inuyasha answered him, hoping Kouga would believe it.

''ohh, and you think I believe this?'' Kouga said smugly

Inuyasha inu ear twitched at Kouga. he stared up at Kouga nervously. Kouga saw his ear twitched and decided he was in for some teasing.

''Inuyasha, its bad to lie ya know'' Kouga said teasing.

''what ya mean b-ahh~'' Inuyasha snapped at Kouga but when Kouga suddenly bite softly into his ear Inuyasha moaned softly. Kouga saw the inu's face lid up red.

''...LET ME GO NOWW!'' in Inuyasha yelled red from embarrassments or angry, Kouga could not tell but he hoped the first one.

Inuyasha begun struggling in Kouga's grip. Kouga dropped him on the grass floor. Inuyasha glared to Kouga who grinned back. Inuyasha tck him and looked around to see the mother tree, he looked at the place he did hide. _''wait, there is no way he could see me?''. _Inuyasha snorted and got up. he glanced back to Kouga.

''how did you found me? I covert up my scent and its impossible to see me in that spot.'' he pointed at the spot he hide.

''your smell. you seduced me with it.'' Kouga said leaning against the tree behind him. Inuyasha needed a moment to realize what Kouga said.

''WHAT? I COVERT MY SMELL, DONT LIE'' Inuyasha yelled now really pissed of.

''its true, you going into heat I guess. but its weird, dog-demons go late into heat than the other canine species I heard.'' Kouga spoke thinking.

''..I don't want to think about it.'' Inuyasha said while face palming himself at the though of spring coming closer. and with that the heat.

''you lucky no demon kidnapped you yet with that scent of yours. its pretty strong ya know. even if you cover it up, I could smell its still faint.'' Kouga explained.

''you could be right, the demons that attacked me the last two weeks were weird. And Shippo said something about my scent changed..'' Inuyasha said thinking.

''wait, what demon?'' Kouga said a little pissed off. _''that demon better not touch my future mate, I rip its throat out and bury him 10 feet down''._

''that's none of you're concern, you stupid wolf'' Inuyasha snapped at him. _''I don't have time for him. I need to search another wolf''_

kouga growled at Inuyasha, who growled back. they glared at each other. Inuyasha broke his glare and sighted.

''you being really weird, did you hit your head or something?'' Inuyasha curious about Kouga's nice and pervy teasing him today.

''what you talking about, mutt face?'' Kouga snapped at him. _''oh shit, I said mutt face. mental note: break that habit. its not nice to inu''_

Inuyasha glared at him before folding his arms and snorted. ''first, you did not attack me. second, you hugged me. third, you carried me. fourth, you bite my ear. fifth, we are talking normally. are you sure you did not hit your head or eat something rotten?''

Kouga's was a little stunned at Inuyasha up summing. _''you stupid wolf. can you be more retarded? mental note: try to be norm- wait, no. no shit anymore. I had enough of hiding this feeling from Inuyasha. its time I confess!''._

its looked like Kouga was having a mental battle with himself. Inuyasha stared at him. he came closer and waved a hand before his face.

''hello? earth to wolf. did the rotten meat finally rot your brain?'' Inuyasha said with a grin.

when Kouga was back on earth he saw Inuyasha awfully close to him. he stared at Inuyasha for a moment, Inuyasha who noticed that his stare looked back confused. _''why is he staring like that? its weird!'' _Inuyasha snorted. he has enough time spend with Kouga for today.

''Oooookay, you creeping me out, so I am going now..'' Inuyasha said and walked away further into Kouga's territory.

Kouga stared a Inuyasha walk away. he wanted to confess but he had not the guts to open his mouth. Kouga face palmed himself and was going to ran after Inuyasha until he heard a loud familiar loud yelp. He followed Inuyasha scent further into his territory.

**at Inuyasha at that moment **

''Kouga's being so weird, anyway I need to search for some wolfs'' Inuyasha talked to himself. he walked deeper into the forest. he lifted his noise to sniff the air. his eyes wider at the scent he picked up _''this scent, gross! its that pervert demon that escaped last weak, he licked my face that time''._

Inuyasha shiver at the memory. ''ewwwwwwwwww, don't remember!'' he yelled at himself. Inuyasha who was too busy shivering at the groos memory of face licking did not notice the footsteps behind him.

''well well, what have we here? its the bitch from last week'' a deep voice sounded behind him. Inuyasha quickly turned around but was slammed into a tree. A big hand pinned him to the tree on his throat. he yelped in pain at the sprouting tree brand that pierced his back.

''oh, did I hurt you, little bitch-chan?'' the board demon whispered into his ear.

''its the bitch that made you run away, you fucktard!'' he yelled back angry. trying to struggle free, but Inuyasha felt slow, weak, and tired. it was no lie if he was feeling tired the last couple two weeks. but not this much. the board demon ignored Inuyasha remark at him.

''you scent is so sweet, like last week. you coming on to me, bitch?'' the board whispered into his ear again, making Inuyasha shiver.

''who would to you ugly face? go fuck yourself. I am not on market!'' he snapped at him. attempting to bit in his face, but failing as the board demon pulled his face back. he glared at the dog demon. the board demon took the dog demons arms in one hand and pinned them above his head. with the other hand he cupped Inuyasha face and roughly turned it to the side. Inuyasha growled at the board while trying to kick him with his free legs. but the boards leg pinned between those of Inuyasha making it impossible to kick him. _''holy shit, this is not good! at this rape I am going to be raped!''. _Inuyasha growled now with all his might. he try to kick bite, everything. his struggle interrupted by the board licking his cheek. Inuyasha shrieked at the lick. ''eww, gross! why are you always licking me?'' Inuyasha yelled while struggling again. the board amused by the dog demon not shivering and pleading at him. he grinned.

the board leaned close to Inuyasha face. eyes now full of lust, making Inuyasha shiver at them. but he glared back at the boar.

''I am going to shove my dick in your ass and make you cry out in tears..'' he said coldly with a insane smile on his face.

this meant problems. Inuyasha now finally really realize he was in trouble, he felt a so helpless.

Inuyasha eyes wider as the boars licked his lips. Inuyasha wanted to turn away but the board had his chin cupped in his iron grip. Inuyasha kept his mouth close as his live depend on his. he was not letting a ugly ass boar kiss him. the boars lifted his face a little away from the dog demon.

''guess, I need to rough you up a little..'' the board said with a rough laugh. the hand that held his chin up down to his throat. the board gripped Inuyasha thoat hard. causing Inuyasha to open his mouth for air. but the moment Inuyasha opened his mouth the board attacked his lips. the board slid his tongue inside Inuyasha mouth. enjoying the taste he turned his head a little to deeper the kiss. the board released the grip on Inuyasha throat and let his hand wander down to under his kimono. ''s-stop it!'' Inuyasha screamed now a little panic heard in his voice. tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. the board broke the forced kiss to take a look at inuyasha's face.

'''so cute, all in tears. don't worry I make you cry'' the board said as he licked the tears away from his left eyes. Inuyasha looked away and saw something he never expecting to make him that happy to see.

''KOUGAAAAAA!'' he yelled at the top of his lungs.

in the distance Kouga spotted the situation Inuyasha was in. the moment he lay eyes on Inuyasha and the horny board towered over him, pinning him to the tree. he went mad. his instinct kicked in and he dashed to the board. he dived in to attack. Kouga kicked the boar in the head making him flew a good 30 meters away. Inuyasha slide down the tree and sighted in relief. He looked to Kouga who was on his knee with a worried expression on his face.

''are you alright?'' he asked worried eyeing Inuyasha for any wounds.

''I am fine, I only was drooled all over..'' Inuyasha said with a disgusted expression.

Kouga laughed at Inuyasha who was rubbing his cheek with his sleeve. upper hearing a angry grunt in the distance. they both looked at the direction of the sounds. the board demon had transform into his demon form. a big brown boar with big tusks grunted at them.

''how dare you interrupt me, you damn wolf! I been chasing this bitch a while, and I am not going to lose such a delicious bitch '' the board yelled while stomping his feet.

Kouga hearing a mere boar demon call is soon to be mate a bitch was making him lose the control he had on himself. Kouga was in a bad mood. why? first, he had no guts to confess to his soon to me mate. second, his soon to me mate was almost raped. third, a board was calling his soon to be mate a bitch.

''I aint a bitch, you pervert. if I had my sword I would kill you. licking me all over, so gross!'' Inuyasha yelled angry at the boars, who was glaring at him now.

''now you talking, just a second ago you were so meek. so cute all in tears, don't worry I will make yo-AHH!'' Kouga interrupted the boar as he dashed to the boars. in his way transforming into his demon form. Inuyasha witnessed the change and burned into his mind. he watched the fight with the boar in awe. it was short, the boar had no chance to defeat Kouga who was on instinct-mode. Inuyasha could hear a few last ragged breath from the boars as he law in the there in the wolf's fangs. the boars breath stopped and his eyes went dull. the wolf turned to Inuyasha with a growl.

''...I wont say thank you'' Inuyasha spoke up. As Inuyasha locked gaze with the wolf he say he was still on instinct-mode.

the wolf growled at him slowly walking to him.

''..oh shit!'' was only what he could manage.


	3. Stuck with a wolf

**Kouga's now on instinct-mode , so I call him wolf here. don't worry kouga's sees everything wolfs does. He properly very embarrass now cuz of the face licking. LOL. **

**Please command on this chapter! I want to know if it good, advice always good~~**

**Enjoy~~~3**

'..Oh shit'' was only he could manage.

The wolf came closer, his growling stopped and he begun sniffling inuyasha. Inuyasha turned his head away. _''oh my god, Kouga is sniffing me. Why? Its feels weird. Kouga come to your senses, you freaking me out'' _inuyasha though when he felt a wet tongue ran over his cheek.

''gaah! Go awa- ..'' inuyasha scream was cut off when he was eye in eye with the wolf real close. Only then he noticed how beautiful those sea blue eyes were. How wild his dark brown fur was. A whimper snapped him back to reality._ ''fuccccckkkkkk, is he going to bite my face? Damn it, it's now or never!''_ inuyasha roughly pushed the wolf away and made a dash for it. Only to see the wolf chase him. '_'No, why? Kouga what are you getting at?'' _inuyasha jumped to a tree branch and looked down to the wolf who was standing at the tree.

''Now you ca-whaa!'' again inuyasha was cut off when the wolf jumped up in the tree. Inuyasha could not believe this. This wolf knocked him out the tree into the ground and was now towering over him. Inuyasha could feel the hot breath on his neck. The wolf whimpered out, inuyasha locked eyes with the wolf, for a moment the time stopped for them. The wolf then licked inuyasha cheek. Causing inuyasha to yell out. ''what's wrong with everyone and face licking? Would you stop it?''. The wolf wagged his tail and started slobbering inuyasha under.

''wha- no, wait. Stupid, Stoooppppp!'' inuyasha yelled out trying to push the large wolf off him. After a few good minutes slobbering the wolfs was finish and sat down next to inuyasha who was still trying to get the drool of his face. Inuyasha glared at the wolf, who then nuzzled him.

''..i wonder when this nightmare will stop, kouga you are not funny if you doing this on purpose'' inuyasha said to the wolf, who in his turn now wagged his tail at the inu talking to him. Inuyasha eyes the wolf, unsure of his actions inuyasha raised his hand to the wolf. The wolf stared at the inu's hand before licking it. Inuyasha quickly pulled his hand back and rubbed the drool of his hand with his sleeve. _''jeez, how much drool to I have to take today, stupid board. But I was sure lucky kouga came. Wait, wait, no not happy. Who would, keh. But why is he acting this way?''_. Inuyasha deep in though. The wolf waited for attention again, Deciding he waited long enough the wolf nuzzle his head into inuyasha chest.

Inuyasha surprised but not shocked anymore at the wolf action let him do his way. The wolf whimpered and looked up sad at inuyasha.

''what, you got your way. Don't push it'' inuyasha replied. Again the wolf whimpered. Inuyasha sighted. ''if you bite me, I drown you..'' he warned the wolf. Inuyasha raised his hand unsure of his actions. Slowly he touched the wolf head. The wolf leaned into the touch. Inuyasha smiled a little, realizing that he quickly removed it from his face. _''don't smile, why was I smiling? Petting a wolf, keh. What am I doing in god's name?!''. _Inuyash petted the wolf softly. after a few petts on the head inuyasha standed up. the wolf mimicked him.

''_I'm going..'' _he said and walked of, the wolf followed him. inuyasha turned away to glare at the wolf. He sigted deep.

''_kouga, don't follow me..'' _inuyasha said and turned around to walk away. again the wolf followed him. inuyasha was getting really pissed at kouga's actions. He turned around to glare.

''_are you going to follow me all day?'' _in inuyasha asked tired. The wolf wagged his tail. Inuyasha took that as a 'yes'. Inuyasha sighted and though deep what do to.''this is wrong, very very wrong. Why do this need to happen to me. Don't get stuck on you're instinct-mode trying to save me. so lame. Let's think about this. 1) Run away? no he can keep up with me. 2) Hide? Keh, he smelled me so he got my scent. 3) Take him back to his den? …fuck'' _inuyasha groaned at why this was happening. He stomped his feet on the forest floor. After a outburst he calmed down. He took a few breaths and looked at the wolf. Who was still on the same spot._

''..come on'' _he said and walked deeper into kouga's territory. Inuyasha sniffed around for a wolf scent. He faintly smelled kouga's follower, Ginra._ _''what, that wolf was just here. why is his smell so faint? Am I loosing my sense of smell, no way. First my scent change and now my nose is messed up''. _Inuyasha obvious very pissed sniffed around like a madman trying to get a better smell of the wolf. The wolf noticed that and sniffled the ground. He noticed the scent and begun growling. Inuyasha surprised at the growling of the wolf at a pack member.

''oi, you growling at your own pack members scent ya know'' inuaysah said while looking at the wolf. He sigted and walked up the direction of the scent. The wolf noticed it and quickly blocked inuyasha's way. Inuyasha not in a good mood glared at the wolf. _''what now? I swear by god, I am going to kill kouga if he keeps pushing me''. _

''…I give up on you, I am not bringing you back..'' inuyasha said and walked off in search of a cave to rest. The sky was getting dark with rain clouds.

**In a cave, that evening..**

Inuyasha found a small cave just before it started pouring. He sat down in the cave looking outside. _''keh, this is not gonna stop anytime soon..'' _ inuyasha though thinking while his mind wandered to what happened today. He grinned his teeth at the embarrass memory of kouga hugging him, holding him and biting his ear. He could not believe the shit that was happening to him today. And now he was stuck in a cave with kouga in his wolf form. _''I wondered why my body was so weak. It was true I felt tired the last two weeks but it was not this bad. And my nose, am I loosing my sense of smell? Guess thinking about it won't solve anything..'' _and with that last though inuyasha fell asleep against the cave wall.


	4. I did what?

**yes, the third chapter is here! **

**i warn you, may be allot of errors but i dont care i tryd...**

**oh yeah, i'm thinking of switching to the Sexy Sesshomaru..**

**i need your apinion. kouga or sesshomaru?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**In a cave, that evening..**

Inuyasha found a small cave just before it started pouring. He sat down in the cave looking outside. _''keh, this is not gonna stop anytime soon..'' _ inuyasha though thinking while his mind wandered to what happened today. He grinned his teeth at the embarrass memory of Kouga hugging him, holding him and biting his ear. He could not believe the shit that was happening to him today. And now he was stuck in a cave with Kouga in his wolf form. _''I wondered why my body was so weak. It was true I felt tired the last two weeks but it was not this bad. And my nose, am I loosing my sense of smell? Guess thinking about it won't solve anything..'' _and with that last though Inuyasha fell asleep against the cave wall.

**the next morning..**

Kouga POV.

it was a sunny morning, the birds were chirping happily away. _''ugh, those damn birds. why can't i just sleep in for a day?''._ i was exhausted. i rolled over hoping i could have a few more hours of sleep. but the birds kept chirping. in irritation i snorted angry, suddenly a scent caught my nose. I was immediately awake realizing who's scent it was. I looked around the cave and my eyes fell on my secret crush ( aka soon to be mate ) Inuyasha. the sunlight that made it in the cave shine softly on his dazzling silver hair that reached down his back. **(..rlly, dazzling? i could't come up with something better that that?!)** I couldn't see his face very good because he was leaning against the wall in a sit position. His position revealed his smooth slender neck just asking to for me to mark it. _''god, Inuyasha you doing this on purpose aren't you? damn it al, just you wait till i mark you!'' _my mind was so into checking Inuyasha out that i accidentally made a grunt. _''..wait, that grunt almost sounded like i was in my..._"I looked down at myself to discover i was in my demon/wolf form._ '' demon form, why? wait, did my demon take over!? no way, what happened. think Kouga, thinkkkkkkkkk!''. _I immediately panicked, why the hell could i not know i was in my demon/wolf form. first change ba- ''hmm..'' kouga looked up to see inuyasha slowly waking up. ''shiiiiittttttttt, be normal..normal, normal!''.

naritor POC

Inuyasha slowly woke up from his slumber. he crecked his eyes slowly open. he rubbed his eyes and then yawned. out of the corner of his eye he felt something staring. he turned to stare at the wolf-demon. they locked gaze for a moment. inuyasha sigted with relief. ''i'm lucky i did't woke up with you slobbering me over'' he said with a disgusted face. unknow by inuyasha kouga was mentally slapping himself. he, kouga prince of wolfs slobbering inuyasha. kouga did not notice the hand that slowly came to pet his head. kouga shocked did not move. ''you awfully quiet, are you alright?'' inuyasha spoke gently petting kouga's head. his lips in a little smile and eyes shining with amusment. kouga felt his voice temper rise. ''damn that, inuyasa..''. inuyasha slowly stand up and strected out. he looked outside to be welcomed by the flesh sunshine and the chirping birds. kouga eyes could not takes his eyes off the beautiful half-demon. his silver/white hair flutter softly in the wind that made its way in the cave. the sunshine made look like a goddes, the wild and untamed look in his eyes as he looked outside never dying. kouga did not notice his lips moving ''so perect, like a..god-'' he realized he had spoken causing inuyasha to look at him. ''kouga, you talked! finally you snapped out of it!'' inuyasha yelled kneeling down by the wolf. kouga turned away, he was embaress that he slipped what was on his mind. he cursed himself and took a breath to face inuyasha who was dangerously close to him. ''hello? eart to wolf'' he spoke waving his hand in front of kouga. kouga jumped away and cursed hi8mself again. ''anyway, you back to you're senses and you own me big time!'' inuyasha said with a big smug smile on his face. kouga snapped a gare to inuyasha. he own inuyasha after he saved him from that perverd boar?! no way. kouga sigted and transformed into his human form. ''i dont know but i saved you from that boar, you own me!'' kouga spoke, this time he had a big smug grin on his face. inuyasha glared at the wolf ''its not my fault, but i dealed with you slobbering over me you..you..perverd'' inuyasha yelled, a little blush on his cheeks as he remembered the perverd boar and kouga slobbering him as a puppy. ''thats you're fault too, if i had'nt saved you i had not ended up in that state'' kouga said taking a step to inuyasha. ''whatever, i'm outta here..'' inuyasha could not came up with a cameback so he deceided it was time to leave. he was not feeling better that yesterday and the wolf was working on his nervs. he stepped outside only to be pulled inside again and slammed soflt to the cave wall with kouga towering over him.

* * *

**pff finally done. i think this is a good one. next chapter kouga going to confes, yayyyyyyy, is this not exciting~~?**

**hope you guys revieuw me and i hope i did a good job.**

**next upload in a week or something, i dont really have a time.**

**ciao!**


	5. kouga's creepy attempt to confess 1

**here the next chapter~~!**

**guys, what seme you want for inuyasah, Kouga Or Sesshomaru?**

**its going to get a little hot in there. **

**and the plot is going to come up a little !**

* * *

flashback to previeuw chapter..

he own inuyasha after he saved him from that perverd boar?! no way. kouga sigted and transformed into his human form. ''i dont know but i saved you from that boar, you own me!'' kouga spoke, this time he had a big smug grin on his face. inuyasha glared at the wolf ''its not my fault, but i dealed with you slobbering over me you..you..perverd'' inuyasha yelled, a little blush on his cheeks as he remembered the perverd boar and kouga slobbering him as a puppy. ''thats you're fault too, if i had'nt saved you i had not ended up in that state'' kouga said taking a step to inuyasha. ''whatever, i'm outta here..'' inuyasha could not came up with a cameback so he deceided it was time to leave. he was not feeling better that yesterday and the wolf was working on his nervs. he stepped outside only to be pulled inside again and slammed softly to the cave wall with kouga towering over him.

and we continue~~!

**navigator pov.**

inuyasha stepped outside only to be grabbed my his arm softly and pulled inside causing him to lose his balance at the sudden pull. he stumbled back a little into the cave and kouga softly placed him with his back to the cave wall. one arm at the right side of inuyasha's head and the other hand kouga leaned over inuyasha on the cave wall above his head. for a moment they stared at each other. ''what?'' inuyasha spoke breaking the silence. kouga kept staring at inuyasha, this made him uncomfortable. ''stop staring you stupid wolf'' inuyasha yelled angry hoping kouga would reach. but kouga kept staring at him. inuyasha snorted and pushed kouga's arm away only to fail. inuyasha who he is not giving up did not see kouga move to him untill he was too close for his comfort. finally inuyasha patiens run out and he.. ''stop staring you freak!'''he yelled pissed of hiting him on the head with his fist. kouga out of his daze rubbed his head as he growled. he quickly looked up only to see inuyasha already fled. ''what am i doing staring and creeping him away..'' kouga muttered to himself. with a big sigh he standed up and sniffed the air searching for inuyasha sweet alluring scent and followed it.

* * *

**i'm sorry its so short. more will contineu, i need to seach for inspiration~~!**

**R AND R FOR ME FOR IDEAS AND STUFF !**


	6. from enemies to friends

**_I made a few in the story I should have mentioned -.-_**

**_naruku is killed a few weeks ago and everyone is resting at Kaede village. kagome is going home for real and kouga and Inuyasha became friends. sesshomaru pays visits and is slowly bonding... okay not bonding but I'm getting to it. sango and Miroku are preparing to leave for the demon hunters villages, so they out of the story sorry -3-_**

* * *

Chapter 6

**at inu..**

Inuyasha ran through the tree tops. He finally reached a big river where he sat down. "Pff, I feel like I had run for 3 straight days..." He spoke out loud panting a little. 'Why the hell do i feel weaker and weaker every day, the hell is happening to me?' Inuyasha wondered as he felt a strange hot pain in his stomach that snapped him out of his thoughts. "What the..." He snapped confused as he grabbed his stomach. He closed his eyes to calm is body down. 'Just fuckin breath..'' .' He repeated in his mind to help him calm down. After a few minutes his pain fainted slowly. His breath still panting a little "what's wrong..with me.." Inuyasha whispered as he felt himself slip away a little. 'Am i losing conscience? No way..' Inuyasha tried standing up to fall down on his butt again. His head spinning around. "Ughh i feel dizzy..' He rubbed his stomach as the pain came back. A low animal crying noise escapes his throat. "No..Don't cry out, I'm not weak.." Inuyasha whispered confining he was stronger that the pain that became stronger and stronger, not only that but it spreader through his whole body slowly. His breathing became panicked as he felt like throwing up. 'What to do. What to do..' He try thinking as he kneeled himself further down wrapping his hands around his stomach try to block some pain out.

**sessomaru from the woods..**

In the woods next to the river sesshomaru watched the whole scene. After naraku was defeated he made a deal to not fight anymore and with rin now living in kaede village that he visits their bond was a little better. Well only greetings and goodbyes were shared, but they were not at each other's throat anymore. In fact they can be in the same room now. Sesshomaru was getting to know his brothers other side that the rashly punky half-breed. He saw him play with the fox child and with rin. Help the people who still glared at him and some who still throw rock sat him even after he saved their village many times. He helped rin read and white together as Inuyasha who still can learn allot from kaede. Sesshomaru was slowly accepting his brother but every time he saw his brother with that wolf demon he got a sour taste in his mouth and a little pang of jealousy in his chest that is what's not him playing with him. His though were snapped out when he heard Inuyasha cried out in pain as he saw his brother throw up a mix of food and blood.

**back to inu..**

Inuyasha felt a wave of dizziness came over him and he threw up. He looked at the strange mix of blood and food. 'W-what is happening..' He said as he closed his eyes in pain. He felt so weak all of a sudden. 'I..i-its hurts..' Inuyasha fell to the ground completely exhausted gasping for air. Instichtly he cried out for help. Inuyasha mind was a mess from the sudden pain attacks in his body that were still continuing. "Ahh...ahh... Nn.." He panted painfully as he cried out for help. Not caring anymore who it was, fuck even sesshomaru or kouga was fine

**and here is kouga..**

Kouga was walking though the forest as he followed Inuyasha scent. After he stopped at a clearing he smelled a sour scent with mix with the inu's blood. Instantly he scans the area for the dog demon. He gasped as he saw Inuyasha half in the water sitting down He dashed to Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha again..**

After a few minutes the pain slowly fainted again slowly. Inuyasha stopped his dog cried for help as crawled to the clearing for some water. He drank some in little sips, it felt refreshed. He sat up a little as he continuing dipping calmly.

"INUYASHAAAAA!" Kouga roared from far. Inuyasha looked up shocked at the wolf demon loud calling. Inuyasha noticed the puke by his feet and quickly threw water on it with his hands that cupper water. He quickly turned to see kouga running. Inuyasha growled at him showing his discomfort by his presence. Kouga grunted at the inu's growling. "I smelled your blood, you had a fight?" He asked scanning the inu for wounds but found none. "I did not fight a demon kouga.." Inuyasha spoke annoyed as he stretched his limps out as he stranded up slowly. "Why do you smell like puke, ya sick?" Kouga asked as he leaned closer to sniff Inuyasha curiously. "Stop ya sniffing, i just stayed to long in the sun and got dizzy.." Inuyasha spat out annoyed at the wolf demon curiosity.

"Hmm. You should be careful or i will beat ya ass in our fights" kouga said with a smirk. "So you admit i always win then?" Inuyasha said back with a bigger smirk. Kouga playful act rubbed off on Inuyasha the time they spend together fighting when naraku was defeated. They became friends.

Kouga growled playfulness as he charged at Inuyasha causing them to fall in the water. "Why you.." Inuyasha yelled splashing water in his face as kouga did the same. After a few minutes they both stepped out to dry in the sun. Inuyasha lay down curled up a little as kouga sat beside him.

* * *

**so there is chapter 6.**

**sorry for the errors and stuff. but guys.. -smirk- I AM FUCKIN BACKKKKK!**

**HOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOH ! **


End file.
